guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:"Shields Up!"
Need an image! 22:59, 4 March 2006 (CST) This would so screw B/P Teams 4 tomb runs.--24.16.163.73 03:44, 11 February 2007 (CST) Shields Up affecting daggers? :Since Daggers deal Piercing Damage, does Shields Up! reduce the amount of damage dealt by daggers? 84.136.211.173 04:41, 22 July 2006 (CDT) ::Oh yes. very well. I used it in the city with my warrior to tank the Am Fah. It also works on Spike Trap and Barbed Trap and Vipers Nest.--Crazytreeboy 04:45, 22 July 2006 (CDT) :::Don't you think this is worth putting a comment in the Notes? I'd be glad if someone could do this, since I don't want to destroy anything (I'm a gwiki Noob, glad that I figured out how to write something in this discussion thingy.) Thank you <3 84.136.211.173 04:49, 22 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Of course! But don't be afraid to edit things yourself. Ye can't really mess things up too badly around here. And we're glad when anyone wants to help. --Crazytreeboy 04:55, 22 July 2006 (CDT) Just curious since it has been a while does it still protect people from spike traps and such? 07:47, 16 April 2007 J1j2j3 :Not any more "now only effects party members, armor bonus applies versus all projectiles" — Skuld 05:14, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Core Campaign? It says it is a core skill, but i dont' see any Cantha trainers? :It's core, just checked — Skuld 16:55, 31 July 2006 (CDT) I added some of the traiers in factions for this skill.07:51, 17 April 2007 J1j2j3 :Practically every Factions trainer has it, which is why the link was there. --Fyren 03:00, 17 April 2007 (CDT) Magic Projectiles? Does this skill block magic projectiles as well, or just "physical" attack skill projectiles like arrows? I've tried testing it, and I *think* it blocks magic too, but it's hard to tell... I've been using it during Droks runs, through patches of grawls, ice imps, and ice sieges, and I *think* it blocks some of their ice spears that normally would hit me.... -insidious :No, it doesn't block spells. It'll block wand attacks and such, but not spells. It would be too overpowered then, just like Swirling Aura, which got nerfed. 24.6.147.36 11:35, 26 December 2006 (CST) :Does block spirit attacks though--81.178.239.205 05:35, 24 February 2007 (CST) Pets? My Ranger often runs with friends who like to throw this. Is his pet protected? --Jawn Sno 15:54, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :Yes, I would think so, it is a Shout. 24.6.147.36 11:35, 26 December 2006 (CST) ::The fact it's a Shout does not make it affect pets. (For example, the shout "Watch Yourself!" does not.) The fact it says it affects allies makes it affect pets. :) Capcom 00:06, 7 January 2007 (CST) :::And now it doesn't. Ugh. Capcom 23:05, 1 February 2007 (CST) need nf trainer This skill needs the factions & NF skill trainer. Xeon 04:54, 11 December 2006 (CST) :Tohn's been added in Kamadan, although I'm there right now and he doesn't have it. Is this just me, or is his inclusion on the list of trainers incorrect? Paulatpingu 05:05, 26 December 2006 (CST) ::It's wrong. I'm taking it out now.—Aranth 20:26, 29 December 2006 (CST) Nerfed My guildie read about it not affecting daggers anymore so we did a test. He took off all his armour and I had 16 dagger mastery. 108 hit from wild blow without shields up and 108 hit with shields up - no difference. :The patch notes that last changed this say: ::now only effects party members, armor bonus applies versus all projectiles :But the armor part of the description wasn't updated to match. --Fyren 13:39, 23 February 2007 (CST) ::Grr, used to be a decent running/all-purpose skill, but now it'll only last 10 seconds. No fair. :( Leeroythefeared 18:54, 29 July 2007 (CDT) Trivia That is... far-fetched, to say the least. I'm all for removing it unless we have a definitive source. But really, c'mon... "shield's up," raising your shield... not a reference to anything, just a generic name. -Auron 21:13, 1 July 2007 (CDT) :Agreed. Unless Anet have clearly gone out of their way to pay homage to something, trivia should be removed. For those who insist on this being named after Star Trek, what other reasonable name could they have given this skill? --Buzzer 04:51, 2 July 2007 (CDT) ::I can't think of anything else it could come from. If it comes from something, that's where it would come from. While I could see it being just saying, get your shields up, its very Star Trek where its perfectly natural but like many trek expressions, you will rarely hear elsewhere. It seems an unusual phrase in other forms of pop culture. If we are going to be keeping trivia, I'd say keep this. I admit, I hesitated before I put it back but this is a much less common expression than say, "Never give up!" which thought to be from Galaxy Quest or even Victory is Mine which in addition to being from multiple sources also fits in the GW skill nomenclature by using the term victory to suggest that one is in a more favorable position than one's target. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:11, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :::I'll ask Emily about it on GWW, but for now, I'm removing it. -Auron 17:18, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :::Here for anyone that's following. -Auron 17:31, 2 July 2007 (CDT) ::::The thing with other two you mentioned, Jedi Rogue, is that "Never Give Up!" also has a partner skill that has a clear "combo" order that matches the quote in Galaxy Quest, and with "Victory is Mine!" they've shown they clearly reference Monty Python often. I vaguely recall other media with people wielding actual shields (like as in the GW shields) who would yell "Shields up!" or something, like when they would block a shower of arrows or something, so I don't think it's that unfeasible that it's just a generic name. Capcom 18:00, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Emily confirmed that it is a reference to Star Trek. - BeXor 03:34, 4 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Pwnage! lol. And, Capcom, I wasn't disagreeing with those bits of trivia. I think they are accurate and get it. I was simply using them as examples. Now, can I put back the trek trivia and add that it has been confirmed to be a trek reference? —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 11:02, 4 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::Already done --Buzzer 01:53, 5 July 2007 (CDT) change the in-game text has changed. It now reads For XX seconds you and all party members within earchot gain 24 armor and 50% chance to block incoming projectile attacks. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 08:42, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :24 armor against ALL damage, not just piercing? wOOt, maybe I'll actually use this skill again! (T/ ) 08:47, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::appears so upon reading, but would need testing. If someone could update the page for me that would eb great, ta. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 08:55, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::AND operator probably joins the two. It's ambiguous, but the skill behaviour from before the text change meant for it to apply to projectile attacks. --Kale Ironfist 10:21, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I've edited the page, and taken the assumption that it functions as it did before. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 17:32, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Factions? Why is the factions skill trainer listed as "See list of factions trainers"? Shouldn't it be Michiko at Kaineng, the guy at Dragon's Throat for those who didn't go to Kaineng yet, and the person at Harvest Temple? --Shadowcrest 21:25, 24 October 2007 (UTC) 3 6 08 update For 5...10 seconds, you and all party members within earshot gain 24 armor and 50% chance to block incoming projectile attacks -> "For 5..11 seconds, you and all party members within earshot gain 60 armor against incoming projectile attacks what is the interest of this skill by now? 60 armor = half dammage * 20 armor reduction. against projectiles only. before it was half dammage(thanks to block) *24 armor reduction against projectiles. +24 armor against other. sigh :'( guigolum 20:27, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :40 armor = half damage, 60 is more =) still worse now though... --Majnore 21:33, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::why did this get nerfed? It's not like it was imba before anyways... :::because almost every pargon had this and "watch yourself!" on their skill bar?--195.93.21.134 14:25, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::By that reasoning, we should nerf all the Elemental Attunements. Zulu Inuoe 14:28, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::: if we saw , say, every mesmer in the game runnin/e using a elemental attunement they would surely nerf it, if you cant see the difference then well =/. And this nerf came just after i saw 3 - 4 GvG games w/ Rangers spiking w/ bows ... go rangers 201.95.104.206 14:44, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::my point earlier was that this was seeing some major abuse from paragons, with enough party members around you this skill is almost free (with enough in leadership). and if you chain it with "watch yourself" then you could pretty much keep +20 armor on everyone all the time. thats like everyones carrying a shield, and if that didnt deserve a nerf then i dont know what--92.0.238.152 13:53, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::@Manjore - 60 isnt really more than half damage reduction as, iirc, armour level is capped at 100, and generally your unlikely to have less than 60 armour before the bonus is added--Cobalt | Talk 14:17, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::^^^ not true... you can have as much armor as you want, BUT they cannot stack above +25 (from skills)... for instance you do get a full +100 from SY even if you're a war with a shield against physical attackers... (that's a lot of armor >.<) So casters will have 120 (+bonuses) against projectiles with this up --70.56.93.68 20:24, 8 March 2008 (UTC) anyone besides me think this nerf was to make Swirling Aura not look vastly inferior to this? --Falseprophet 20:08, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :I don't. This is party protection, recharges faster, casts faster, irremovable. --Shadowcrest 20:33, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::my point exactly - Swirling Aura still sucks, but an Apples to Apples comparison doesn't show Shield's Up! better in every possible way. --Falseprophet 14:34, 15 April 2008 (UTC)